HELP tale
HELP_tale is an AU where something horrible has happened. Something has changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed consume changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed called changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed changed. By KillerTheCat Trailer Made by Quantum Dranger Characters *Fr_sk Affected *Flowey? *Puddle (Napstablook) *Sanstrosity (Sans) *Papalgamate (Papyrus) *Xx_FRESHSANS_xX (Corrupted Fresh Sans) *Limb (Undyne) AUs *Tale's End Sans *Science Sans *Underswap Papyrus *Babybones Papyrus *Cattale Papyrus *Papiro (Undernovela Papyrus) *Underfell Sans *Underfell Papyrus *Undermafia Sans *Undermafia Papyrus *Sin (Undernovela Sans) *Sixbones (Not an IT) Mentioned *" " *Inverted Fates Sans *Inverted Fates Papyrus *Storyshift Papyrus *Storyshift Sans *Outertale Papyrus Unknown apparition *Toriel *Allysue (Alphys) *Dentist (Asgore) *Mettaton *tEMMIE *Drowning (Undyne/BETA Limb) *Dogamate (amalgamate of dogs) *Muffet *Asriel *Chara *Gaster *Mad Dummy *Omega Flowey *Red About the AU HELP_tale is an AU where the characters of every AU are amalgamated and distort. Story After the amalgamation of the monsters, the invaded the underground affecting everybody making them distort. Then, Frisk falls down and will liberate the amalgamated souls with the Locket. Summary The history keep going when Frisk encounters Flowey who is affected, and then they goes to the Ruins. Then they encounter Napstablook who is a puddle. Later, they encounter Flowey again who inherits the Locket, by doing this, he starts to vanish, asking for help and finally he gives you the Locket. Frisk goes to the Forest of Snowdin where they encounters Sans who is called Monstrosity or Sanstrosity. After making him remember who is himself, Frisk liberate all the souls and the Sanses trapped there. After reseting the game, they encounter StorySwap Sans who guides you where is Science Sans and he guides you where is Papyrus who is called Papalgamate (Lucky 7 in the archives of the game), then Frisk do the same thing with Sanstrosity. Later, Frisk return to the end of the Ruins where they reads a letter of a Papyrus. After returning to the Forest of Snowdin, they encounter Underswap Papyrus, then, they encounter Underfresh Sans who has a corrupted version and tells you that he has absorbed all the souls and he begins to attack you, after get a battle with him, he reveals his true form, then, Frisk liberates the souls and Underfresh Sans. After having to do all again, Frisk returns to the Forest of Snowdin who encounters Littletale Papyrus who befriends you and Frisk decides to help him to find his cat (Cattale Papyrus). Then, they find the cat and takes the cat in a pit an amalgamated limb appears. Frisk gives the cat to Littletale Papyrus and he thanks them, then, he ask for going to his house in Snowdin. Later, they encounter him in Snowdin where they are going to the restaurant of Papiro (Undernovela Papyrus), out there, they encounters again with Underswap Papyrus, then, they enters to the restaurant and they ask to Papiro for something to eat, and carries the food to Littletale Papyrus and his mouth is burning because the food is hot spicy, but then, Underfell Sans kicks him for some reason, then Frisk begins to intervene in the fight, later, his brother, Underfell Papyrus intervenes in the topic too and saying that he have seen his brother bothering the kids and Underfell Sans gets angry and he insult Underfell Papyrus and they go out. Littletale Papyrus thanks to save him and he goes out throught the front door. Then, Frisk talks to Undermafia Sans and guides them to Undermafia Papyrus and welcomes them for enterance to the hotel asking if they want to stay, and they affirm the question, he is glad and calls his brother that they are going to make a raid, he ask to Frisk and they affirm, he tells he wants to get the formula of El Papiro and they go to sleep. At midnight, they go to the restaurant and Undermafia Papyrus says that only the coolest ones can exit throught the front door but he is cool too so both of them enters and is an elevator, but when they're using it, it waste energy and they become unconscious because the elevator has fallen down. Then, Frisk goes to a lab where it keeps some ingredients and they needs to answer some questions to go to the place where the formula are in without Papiro. Later, Papiro perceives that the mafia comes, Undermafia Papyrus perceives that were two Sans there and he says that he will capture Papiro. Undermafia Papyrus have a water gun and he shoot to Papiro, but Undermafia Sans says that is just water. Sin (Undernovela Sans) says "that's the expression of someone who already know what's coming", at that moment appears Sixbones (amalgamation of Sans and Papyrus) and Sin says RUN. After the battle with Sixbones, Frisk spare him. Gallery Characters Faceless Frisk.png|Fr_sk / Faceless Frisk IT HELPtale Flowey.png|Flowey? HELPtale Flowey sprite.png|Flowey?'s overwold sprite Puddle.png|Napstablook / Puddle Puddle sprite.png|Napstablook's / Puddle's overworld sprite Sanstrosity.png|Monstrosity / Sanstrosity / Sanstrocity Papalgamate.png|Papalgamate / Lucky 7 / P A P P Y Xx_FRESHSANS_xX.png|Fresh Sans (corrupted version) / Xx_FRESHSANS_xX Xx FRESHSANS xX sprite.png|Fresh Sans / Xx_FRESHSANS_xX overworld sprite Fresh-Virus.png|True form of Fresh Sans LIMB.png|Amalgamate Limb AU Characters Tale's End Sans (HELPtale).png|Tale's End Sans Tale's End Sans sprite (HELPtale).png|Tale's End Sans overworld sprite Science Sans sprite (HELPtale).png|Science Sans overworld sprite Underswap Papyrus sprite (OLD) (HELPtale).png|Underswap Papyrus overworld sprite Babybones Papyrus (HELPtale).png|Babybones Papyrus overwold sprite Cattale Papyrus (HELPtale).png|Cat Papyrus overworld sprite Underswap Papyrus sprite (HELPtale).gif|Underswap Papyrus overworld sprite 2 Papiro (HELPtale).png|Papiro's / Undernovela Papyrus's overworld sprite Sin (HELPtale).png|Sin's / Undernovela Sans's overworld sprite Mafia Sans (HELPtale).png|Undermafia Sans's overworld sprite Fell Sans (HELPtale).png|Underfell Sans Fell Sans sprite (HELPtale).png|Underfell Sans overworld sprite Fell Papyrus (HELPtale).png|Underfell Papyrus Mafia Papyrus (HELPtale).png|Undermafia Papyrus overworld sprite SIXBONES (HELPtale).png|Sixbones SIXBONES sprite (HELPtale).png|Sixbones overworld sprite Non-Canon/Concept IT eeDWiLe.png|''Unknown'' JtosyFr.png|Mettaton External links *List of HELP_tale parts *HELP_tale on Google Document Video links Trivia * Category:AUs Category:Horror Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Characters